


The End

by fuckyouall



Category: Marvel, spider man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyouall/pseuds/fuckyouall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you, Wade. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Peter never understood Wade, not completely. Especially the self-loathing, after all, he never saw what Wade thought he’d seen. He had a warm heart and a beautiful brain. All Wade could think about was his appearance: his face and his whole body were covered with wounds that would always scar his skin. Peter did not mind, he had seen the best part of his boyfriend, underneath the damaged skin and personality of the older man. Who would love someone that made humor based on his own pain, no, who would love someone like him? Well, Peter did, and still does.

This week Wade killed himself again, it was the second time in this month, the nightmares were getting worse and the boxes getting louder, Peter wasn’t helping anymore: there was a time, when Peter came into Wade’s life, that the boxes stopped talking and the nightmares faded, but it came back and worse than ever. They didn’t know what happened, and there was nothing they could do.

When the night came, both of them were lying in bed, but none of them were feeling each other’s skin, or trading kisses like they used to, everything got… cold. Peter felt useless, but he knew the older man loved him. With Wade’s skin getting hotter, and burning, their relationship was getting colder and colder, and believe me, ice burning is worse than just burning. There was still love, but it wasn’t enough. That’s why Peter is doing this, because he knows that he won’t make it to the end of the battle: “You can still be the hero you want to, you have a second chance, you always will, you’re immortal, I’m not. I’m going to get old, Wade, and I’m going to get ill, probably, and what are you going to do? Suffer. You can go home, be a hero! I’ll be watching you, and loving you so, so much, Wade, like I always do. I promise you one day you’ll see that, one day you’re going to wake up and realize that you’re amazing, that you’re beautiful and a wonderful human being. God, I love you. You’re afraid of what people think of you, even if you don’t show it. I love the way you love me, the way you touch me, as if I’m made of porcelain, with such care, because you’re afraid of hurting me, but I know you could never do that. Promise me that you’ll move on, that you’ll keep being the man that you are, that you’ll always love me. Because I’ll always love you, even after I’m long gone. This will make you feel better. It’ll help, I’m sure. Thank you, Wade. Thank you.”

He looked up at Clint, thanking him for taping his words and took one last breath, but little did he know, that Wade Wilson, the Merc with the mouth, somewhere else, fighting Thanos, did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was actually a lot worse so i changed it but anyways SORRY


End file.
